


And it Goes Like This

by AnotherAmericanTragedy_20



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Along with Obi-Wan Anakin and Ahsoka, Anakin gets to be a dad, But it's really good!, F/M, I hope., Luke and Leia are the best siblings, No Sequels, One Shot, Sorry I haven't been posting lately, Yes... it is a fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20/pseuds/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20
Summary: And so, now, Anakin was content to sit back, and watch his children play in the dying sunlight, while they passed a ball back and forth with his sister and brother, while his other brother sat next to him, gently sipping his tea. He was content to feel the light, laughter, and love throughout the force, to, just this once, forget about everything else, and just focus on this small, loving, perfect piece of eternity. (OR: the fix-it-Fanfiction I felt the need to write.)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	And it Goes Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedKyubii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKyubii/gifts).



> I'm so, so sorry I've been silent! When writing this, I kind of had this mental conversation in my head:
> 
> Me: So I should work on my other on-going fics, or maybe one of the fics I promised I would post.
> 
> Me to me: but what if I worked on a completely different fanfic that was longer than any of them?
> 
> Another fun fact about writing this, while I was typing away, I stood up- I just stood up, and I sprained my ankle. Fun. But I really hope you enjoyed- I worked really hard on this one. This work wouldn't have been possible without the amazing RedKyubii, who gave me the idea for this fic, along with the idea for the ending scene. I really enjoy their ideas- this one is for you!

1: Sacred, the art of love can be.

“Listen- I saved the chancellor for you- and killed a sith! And- and now you want me to  _ spy _ on him?!” 

“Master- please- you can’t make me do this.” 

“Anakin, you must understand- it’s for the best-”

“No! No, you- you can’t make me do this.” 

“Skywalker- the Jedi Council is ordering you to do this-” 

“No- no, you can’t be serious. Because it- sounds like you’re- you’re ordering me to do something, and I don’t have a choice now.”

“Skywa-”

“And- that doesn’t sound a lot like freedom to me.”

“You’re accusing us o-”

“I’m leaving. I’m done here. I thought the Jedi order was right for me, for the Republic- but- no, it’s become so corrupt- I can’t stay here any longer.”

“Anakin- Anakin please!”

***

“You’re the sith lord the Republic has been searching for!”

“Join me. I can give you the power to save Padme- the power to save her and your child.”

“I’ll kill you!”

“Yes, I know you would- but you won’t, will you?”

“I’d certainly like to!” 

“Know the power of the dark side, my apprentice. Find your place in the galaxy at my side!”

“No- I’m nevering joining you!” Five minutes later, Anakin Skywalker ran out of the former Chancellor’s office, as Darth Sidious’s head rolled on the ground behind him.

***

“Padme, please- please- hold on, love, you can make it-” 

“Ani- I- I love you. I love y…”

“No, no- Padme no!”

***

“Snips- snips…”

“Shh, it’s okay, Skyguy, I’ve got you. It’s gonna be alright.”

***

“Oh Luke-y, don’t cry. Shh, it’s okay pilot, I’ve got you. And you, Le-le. I promise, it’ll be just us- but I’m going to give you two the best life you possibly can have. I love you both so, so much.”

***

“Rex.”

“Sir, it’s been a while.”

“I’m no Jedi Rex, you don’t have to call me that.”

“Not a Jed-”

“Yes snips, I left the order. Something I picked up from you might I a- oomph. Okay, loving the hug- but don’t strangle me-”

***

“So, what now?”

“I’m thinking- Naboo. Padme has a home there- and I’ll raise Luke and Leia near Luke’s godmother.”

“Who?”

“Sola, Pa- her sister.”

“Oh, Skyguy-”

“No- it’s okay, well it’s not- but it’ll get there. Speaking of godparents- wo- Ahsoka, would you be Leia’s go-”

“I’d be honoured too.”

“Rex- if you’d be Leia’s-”

“Nothing would make me happier, S- Anakin.”

“Okay, now we can have a group hu-  _ Can’t- can’t breath _ !”

“Oh hush, Skyguy- just enjoy this.”

*** 

“My  _ wife _ just died… and you want me to give up my children to the order I just left?!”

“An-”

“Oh please, Mace, like I’d listen to you. And you- you Obi-Wan, you support this?”

“...”

“Oh, I see, silent, just like when Ahsoka, an innocent seventeen-year-old, was about to be  _ executed _ ?! Is this what the Order has come to? I pity you.” And Anakin Skywalker walked out of the temple, and wouldn’t be returning for another thirteen years.

The order had asked too much of him.

It was time for him to take what he wanted. 

2: A little piece of hell stitched into paradise. 

Anakin remembered when he used to fight wars. Save lives without effort, and take them with the same speed. He remembered when he could scare someone into submission with a glance, when he would instantly earn the respect of someone with the mention of his name. He used to command an entire battalion, for force’s sake! Yet he could not get this- this- this  _ demon, kriffing demon _ , to do what he said.

“C’mon Leia, just one more bite!”  _ His little kriffin’ demon from hell come to torture him _ \- no, no,  _ angle princess _ , he reminded himself. His little  _ princess _ would not finish her dinner.

“Look, Lukie’s been a good boy! See, he finished his food, so he gets desert. Leia wants desert, don’t you Leia?” He desperately glanced at Luke, who sat in his highchair, two-year-old face in proud delight at the word, “desert.” 

“Leia, please! I’m begging you.” He shot her a desperate glance, forcing himself not to notice how her face  _ looked so much like Padmé’s when she got determined, how she had her eyes, hair, and face-  _ well, she wasn’t here, was she? Anakin would just have to deal on his own.

“Do you want something else? Do you want some fruit instead? Or more blue milk?” Leia thought for a minute, chocolate eyes scrunching up, before saying, “Wookie cookie!” Anakin sighed, exasperated.

“No, Leia, you can have a Wookie Cookie when you finish dinner. Like Luke!” Leia contemplated, before saying, “Luke suck.” Luke turned to Anakin, tears filling his big blue eyes. 

“Leia!” Anakin said, shocked. He quickly went to Luke’s chair, and swept him up into his arms, patting his back while his son sobbed. He glared at Leia. 

“Apologize to Luke right now!” Leia burned hole’s into the table attachment on her highchair. She stared down for another minute, but with a warning,  _ “Leia.” _ She mumbled, 

“Sorry.” Anakin looked at her for a second, and then turned his gaze back to Luke. He rubbed slow circles on his back. 

“She didn’t mean it, bud. See, Leia apologized.” Luke rubbed his eyes on Anakin’s shirt, before asking, “Wookie Cookie?” Anakin chuckled. 

“Alright, you can have a Wookie Cookie now.” While he was strapping Luke in, the top of a container on the highest shelf (because when did they start learning to climb things?) floated off, and a brown and green cookie levitated into Luke’s grasp. Offence forgotten, Luke began to happily munch on the cookie.

“Wookie Cookie?” Anakin turned back to Leia. He sighed, she wasn’t going to like what he said next. 

“No Leia, you don’t get a Wookie Cookie tonight. You weren’t very nice to Luke, and you didn’t finish your dinner.” Leia’s tiny face contorted into a tiny ball of rage, and she let out a large scream. “WOOKIE COOKIE!” Hot, angry tears leaked down her cheeks, and she was pounding her fists down on the highchair, throwing the rest of her dinner around the kitchen.

Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose with the hand that wasn’t supporting Luke. It was going to be a long night.

3: Child of the desert, are you ever truly free?

**(Okay, I kind of made Mace a douchebag in this one, but I wanted it to be a little more personal for Anakin, plus I wanted to write a character I already know. Don’t get me wrong, I love Mace, but in this chapter, he still hasn’t really come to terms with the whole meaning of what and why Anakin does what he does.)**

Anakin knew it would happen. He knew that as Luke and Leia turned three, their names would be at the top of the crystal. The crystal he and Ahsoka had worked so hard to get from Cad Bane, and then the whole thing with Mustafar- dwelling on the past wouldn’t do him any good, he told himself. The past three years had proved that, if nothing else.

But as Luke and Leia turned three, their names would have caught everyone’s eye- the Jedi seekers couldn’t ignore that name, because- the twins  _ were _ born on Coruscant, so their midi-chlorian count was taken. He still remembered that rush of pride, the identical  _ 17, 543  _ (I couldn’t get a concrete answer, so I wanted them to be just a little more powerful than Yoda, but not really in Anakin’s league.) 

Still, when he heard the knock on the door, he took a deep breath, stood up from where he’d been sitting on the couch, watching Luke and Leia stretch out their tiny hands and move the blocks with the force, he couldn’t quite swallow back his fear. 

_ They weren’t going to take anything else away from him, the order couldn’t have them, won’t have them-  _

He walked over to the door, trying to mask his fear in the force, keep his face cool, calmly tell them to  _ fuck off _ \- when he opened the door to see the copied face of Jango Fett and the recognizable facial markings of his favorite torgruta. 

“Auntie Soka! Uncle Rex!” Luke and Leia scrambled to their feet, and rushed to be picked up by their favorite aunt and Uncle. Rex swept Leia into his arms, gently tickling the soles of her feet, while Ahsoka gently used the force to pick him up, turn him in a circle, and settle him back down, before crouching down to eye level, and giving them both a hug.

“I swear, you’ve both gotten taller!” Leia nodded proudly.

“Daddy said I grew three whole inches!” Luke stuck his tongue out at Leia.

“Yeah, but I grew four!” Leia blew a raspberry. Ahsoka and Rex laughed. While Rex sat down to play with Luke and Leia, Ahsoka led Anakin over to the kitchen. 

“So, how was the trip? Were there any good options? Did you find new planets to branch out on?” 

“Yeah, a few. We were thinking one here, on Naboo, actually? Maybe you could even help.” Then, however, she reached her hand to start playing with the tip of her Lekku. If it wasn’t someone she knew well (if it wasn’t Anakin,) they would have thought she had an itch, or something of the sort. Anakin knew her better.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, precise and to the point. He knew there was no way around the question. He saw Ahsoka take a deep breath, and then, 

“Skyguy- Rex and I saw a Republic cruiser on our way in.” Anakin sucked in a breath.

“So? There’s a lot of Republic cruisers, Naboo is part of-”

“Anakin, the order’s symbol was on there too.” Anakin gulped and then  _ not good not good can’t you see how I was trying to avoid it snips, and no you’ve brought it up and Ihave to face the fact thatthejediorder’saskingmoreofmeandIshouldn’tcan’twon’tletthemhavemychildren- _

“Anakin!” Anakin gasped, shaking his head, grinding his palm against the counter.

“Fine, fine!” He burst out, chest still heaving up and down. Ahsoka looked at him sympathetically, before moving to lean against the countertop next to him, lekkus just reaching the tip of his head. She ran a hand over her arms, then suddenly, impassionedly,

“I swear, if they take my niece and nephew, I will kill them.” Anakin laughed.

“I appreciate that, Snips.” She shot him a look, one that cut through all his layers, one that focused past all the different emotions in his eyes, one that pushed past the anger, and disappointment, and love, and joy, and amusement, and found the fear. And she gently used the force to ebb that fear away, to lend the emotion herself through their training bond, the one they never broke. 

That was when there was a knock on the door. Anakin stood, and made a motion for Rex to take Luke and Leia into the other room. Then he strode right to the door, saw who it was, gave them a cherry, “Fuck off!” and slammed the door in their face. Behind him, in the kitchen, Ahsoka burst into laughter, so hard she was almost crying. 

The door knocked again. Anakin opened it again. This time, it was a “fuck you,” and a middle finger. But as he was about to close the door, the force wouldn’t let him.  _ Somebody who doesn’t know when to give up- _ He sighed, and opened the door.

“Mace.” If Windu was offended by the disrespectful greeting, well,  _ thinking he could ask for his children _ \- he made a come in gesture, and motioned towards the kitchen.

He sat down pleasantly next to Ahsoka, and waited for Mace to start. However, when they did see Ahsoka, he physically blanched, but then Mace a weary sigh, an exasperated, “I suppose we should have expected this.” and sat down at the seat across from Anakin.

“I wasn’t aware that you're a seeker, Master.” Ahsoka commented, dryly. Mace responded with an equally dry,

“Yes, well, this is an unusual case. Skywalker, if you would just allow me to-” Anakin pounded his fist down on the table. 

“No, Mace! You can’t have them for your precious order!” Mace looked desperate, resigned. 

“Anakin, please reconsi-” And then Anakin laughed. 

“You- you- you of all people should- should know that I won’t give up my family,  _ Master _ .” He sneered it like an insult.

“But no- this is too far. You don’t get to come in, ask for my children, and expect me to be rational about this.”

“But your mother-” Mace tried to counter, “She let you go.” That’s when Ahsoka snapped. 

“He was a slave for force’s sake! He was scared, and alone, and his mother wanted to have a better life than that! She was so selfless, and so scared, and she wanted her child to be out of slavery! But Luke and Leia, they aren’t slaves. They’re leading a wonderful life, and Anakin is an incredible dad! They're all so happy, why do you want to destroy that?”

Anakin gently squeezed her hand, letting the love and  _ thank you _ flow through their bond. Then his face lit up, and he turned to stare back at the flabbergasted Mace. 

“Why don’t we ask my children. Ahsoka’s right,  _ they’re not slaves _ , they can make the decision for themselves.” Mace narrowed his eyes at Anakin. Anakin gave him a shit-eating grin. “Yo, Uncle Rex! Can you bring my kids over here?” Mace silently mouthed the words  _ Uncle Rex _ , and Anakin relished in his look of utter disbelief when Rex came in, carrying Luke and Leia each in one arm. He gently set Leia down, and with a cry of, “Auntie Soka!” She raced over, let Ahsoka pick her up, and plopped herself down in her Aunt’s lap.

“Luke, Leia, this man here has a question for you.” When the twins turned to see Mace, they blew identical raspberries at him.

“We no go with you!” Luke nodded vigorously at Leia’s statement.

“You wanna take us from Daddy!” Mace looked as if he was about to explode.

“How- who- when-” Anakin shrugged.

“They read it through the force. Plus, you have your verdict. Now, if you’ll just allow me to escort you to the door.” Mace just stood there, in shock, amazement, fear, disappointment- maybe all four, rolling off him. Anakin physically pushed him out the door, gave him a cocky two fingered salute, and slammed it in his face a second time. He turned back to his siblings and children. He took Luke and Leia in his arms, and said,

“You just broke Mace Windu. I’ve never been more impressed in my life.”

4: Monsters creep, children sleep, be ready for the fright of your life.

“Well, I’m ready to commence operation: see if we can get Luke and Leia into a costume for more than five minutes. Green paint?”

Ahsoka nodded an affirmative. “Check.”

“Bandages?” Check.

“Eyeliner?” Check.

“Cape for Rex?” Check. Anakin grinned. 

“It’s a go.” Five hours later, they had not made much more progress. Leia refused to sit still enough to be painted green, Luke looked adorable with his white jacket, but what getting impatient, R2-D2 wouldn’t stop being sarcastic, 3PO was talking about some sort of danger of going up to random homes and asking for candy, and Rex and Ahsoka were laughing their butts off at him, so that didn’t help.

Anakin turned to Ahsoka.

“Please? She’ll let you do it!” Ahsoka was dressed up in her Fanny Brice glory, wearing the iconic Barbra Streisand  **(A/N: Cause it’s Barbra! You of all people should know that she dropped the “a” at 18 as an act of rebellion. And did I just quote one Rachel Berry? Yes, yes I did.)** eyeliner, wearing her jaguar print coat with a matching hat perched awkwardly on top of her Lekku’s. 

They had started a tradition the twin’s first Halloween, a group costume. One year they were all emojis (Anakin was the smirking emoji, Ahsoka had the laughing emoji, 3PO was the worried emoji, R2 was the swearing emoji, Rex was the cool sunglasses, Leia was the scowling emoji, and Luke was the emoji with the rosy cheeks.)

The second Halloween, they were Sherlock Holmes characters. Anakin was Sherlock, Ahsoka was Eurus  **(A/N: I LOVE BBC SHERLOCK IT’S AMAZING.)** , and Rex was Mycroft. 3PO was Lestrade, R2-D2 was Moriati, and R2-D2 was Luke was John, while Leia was Irene Adler.

Last year, they had done different Harry Potter characters. Anakin came to the conclusion that he was the reincarnation of Harry Potter. (“I mean, think about it Snips, chosen one, love of flying, awesome at flying, was forced into multiple meeting with the leader of the government who was trying to manipulate him, orphan, prophecy…”)

So he  _ had  _ to be Harry Potter. Ahsoka then insisted on Luna Lovegood, saying she was under appreciated and went through a lot. Rex wanted to be Kingsly, and Luke was James Jr. while Leia was Lily Jr. 3P0 was Neville (“the constantly worried brit, it’s perfect Skyguy!”) and R2-D2 was Hedwig. 

Then this year came. Along with Anakin’s new obsession. Broadway. So now, here he was, in a blue and white striped polo shirt, with his mechanical arm wrapped in bandages (he was very proud when he thought he should be Evan Hansen, you know. Raised by a single mother, father leaving and abandoning “come on, the force has deserted me, like, loads of times.”) trying to paint Leia green, so she could be Elphaba, like she insisted. Luke had proclaimed he would be the “singing car guy.” so he was dressed as Danny Zuko, hair adorably curled and slicked back. 

3PO had a cape, british crown, and walking stick in his hand. Anakin had him sing the entirety of “You’ll be back,” which sounded hilarious with his tinny british voice. R2-D2 had gotten a tail and ears, and constantly beeped out “Memory,” just to annoy Anakin, he was sure. Rex was in his full Phantom gear, he even had the mask to prove it. Anakin was very impressed. Now if only Leia would-

“Done!” Ahsoka chirped proudly. Anakin turned, bawfulled, as Leia stood, face, neck, and hands painted green, while she wore her black dress, cap, and hat. Trick-or-treating bag in one hand, broomstick in the other.

“W-wh- how?” Leia rolled her eye’s impatiently, and grabbed Ahsoka’s hand, while Luke did the same with Rex.

“C’mon daddy!” Luke handed his bag to Ahsoka, and took Anakin’s left hand in his own. Leia pulled on Ahsoka, leading her way to the door. Anakin laughed, and shared a grin with Rex and Ahsoka.

“Let’s go, Luke! I bet I can get more candy than you.”

5: Acknowledgement can be harder than the action itself.

“Luke, Leia, you’re going to be late!” He heard two little footsteps pattering down the hall. He took a deep breath. Today was the day. They were going into school, without him. They were going to learn new things, without him. Soon, they’d take a speeders license test, and then they’d get jobs, and move out- those kids had a lot of nerve. Though first, they might have to make it through the first day of Kindergarten.

He felt their force signatures before he saw them. Leia was- Leia. Oh, she looked like her mother, but inside, she had his fire, and his burning passion, and his anger. She was fine. It was Luke he was worried about. He could feel the anxiety that was rolling off of him in waves, large, all-consuming. 

They came out of the hallway, they walked down the stairs, and sat at the kitchen table. It was relatively silent throughout breakfast. Anakin attempted to make small talk, he would receive a one-worded response, or sometimes, just a grunt. 

He gave a strained smile. “Okay guys, time to go!” Leia moodily kicked at the floor. Luke gripped his backpack like it was the only thing keeping him alive. They walked outside, to wear Anakin kept his Speeder in the hanger. He helped them climb up onto the seats, strap themselves in, and he turned on their favorite music station, and they were off. 

He kept the speeder at a reasonable speed (because no matter what Obi-Wan said, he  _ could _ go slow if necessary. He just didn’t like to.) For his kids, he made an exception. As they neared the school, however, their attitudes changed. Luke seemed to grow more excited with every minute, joy and excitement palpable in the force. Leia, on the other hand, had shrunk back into her seat, and she was as pale as the surface of Hoth. 

He parked outside the school, in the lot the parents were supposed to, and took each twin’s hand in his own. As soon as he spotted Luke’s teacher, a friendly looking Twi’lek, Luke briefly wrapped his arms around Anakin’s legs, said “I love you Daddy!” and Anakin could barely say it back before Luke bounded over to his new teacher. The Twi’lek waved at Anakin, recognizing that he was Luke’s parent, but not seeing  _ Former General Skywalker, Jedi Knight, The Hero with no Fear _ . Anakin appreciated the inconspicuousness more than he thought he would. 

He turned to crouch down next to Leia, where she stood frozen, backpack slung over tiny shoulders and hands playing with the piece of hair that had fallen out of the meticulous braided buns Anakin had made for her. 

“C’mon, Leia! Don’t you wanna meet your new teacher? I heard Ms. Lhanar is  _ super _ nice.” He dragged out the “super” in order to get a reaction from Leia. He didn’t. More gently, he added,

“It’s going to be super fun, Le-Le. You have nothing to worry about. I’ll see you right at the end of the school day, okay?” Leia stubbornly shook her head, tear racing down her cheek. Anakin took her into his arms.

“Hey, none of that, okay? It’s going to be a-okay. You’ll make so many new friends. And, afterwards, we could get some bantha milk ice cream, okay? From that stand you like?” Leia nodded slowly, and then clutched Anakin tighter, burying her face in his chest.

“Don’t wanna go.” Her voice came out slightly muffled through his shirt.

“I know, sweetheart. But it’ll be fun, I swear! And if it’s not, uh- extra dessert for the rest of the week!” At this, of course, Leia pulled her little self out of Anakin’s arms, quickly wiped her face, and said, “Bye daddy! Be ready to get extra dessert!” Anakin chuckled, definitely not ready to face- or even acknowledge his own particular feeling towards this event. It had sparked a long conversation with Ahsoka.

_ “But- but Snips-” _

_ “Nope.” _

_ “But what if I-” _

_ “Absolutely not.” _

_ “They’d stay little kids forever-” _

_ “Okay- you have a point- no Skyguy, you  _ cannot  _ homeschool them.” _

_ “Bu-” _

_ “My foot is down. And it’s not going anywhere.” _

_ “...yeah, you’re right.” _

So for now, he was content to watch Leia and Luke walk into school with their respective teachers, and think about what it would be like to look back on this moment in twenty years.

Plus, he should probably get some extra Nabooian pastries.

6: Hating is not a sin, but an act of loving so deep, you despise because of it. 

Obi-Wan sighed as he walked into the council chambers. His political science class with the junior padawans was always fun, but always so, so tiring. 

The day hadn’t been very good, overall. Another initiative had asked him to train him, and he, again, had turned them down. He did, however, speak to another knight about taking on the initiative as a Padawan. The knight had seemed enthusiastic enough. They will be a good match, Obi-Wan figured. He just didn have the heart to take another Padawan,  _ not after Ahsoka, not after Anakin- _

He then had taken back to his apartment, only to find the plant that he had been growing for years- force, he’d had that since Anakin was knighted, had fallen over, and in his  _ only a few hours away _ , had died. As if that wasn’t enough, his favorite tea-  _ that was also Qui-Gon’s favorite tea _ , had run out. And he was certain he had more! He only had that tea once a year- a single cup, not even Anakin took from it, he knew the importance of it to his master.

And. It. Had. Run. Out.

And now, oh, now, he had been called to the Council, because some senior padawan was being debated as ready or not to take the trails. Now, he had to sit there, staring off, occasionally butting in with input. 

What he was not expecting, however, was for half of the council to be looking at him, and the other half to be looking at the neatly wrapped package sitting on his chair. Obi-Wan looked at them all expectantly, waiting for the prank to be revealed (because yes, the Jedi High Council  _ did _ pull pranks) or waiting for Master Yoda to say, “test, this is.” To which he would not have responded well, because, excuse you, he  _ was _ a council member, and not even one of the youngest one’s there. 

Well, forty-four wasn’t exactly old, (no matter what Anakin said.) But- it wasn’t forty-four, no, today it was-

Holy force, he forgot his own life day. 

“Forget, you did.” Master Yoda voiced what he’d been saying in his head. Obi-Wan flushed red, and sat down at his seat, carefully placing the package in his lap. And as soon as he did that, he regretted it. (Or maybe not.)

Because that package was  _ Anakin _ , with love and life and care, and passion, with so much fire, and his force signature was so strong, he was surprised he didn’t notice it when he was on the opposite end of the temple. 

He looked up at the other council members.

“Who let him in?” He didn’t have to specify who. They knew. Ki Adi looked pleased, but not really surprised.

“He let himself in.” Obi-Wan snorted. Of course he did. It was just so, so- so  _ Anakin _ to do that. That should’ve been the first conclusion he jumped to, really. And they all stared at him, expectantly. 

“Open it, you should.” Obi-Wan shot him a  _ look _ , which Master Yoda thankfully ignored. Obi-Wan sighed, resigned. He hoped it wasn’t some prank, so some sort of tease, or spiteful- 

And then his fingers felt the softness of human hair, and the smoothness of silka beads, and a small pouch he knew contained the type of tea leaves Anakin knew he would run out of. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread from cheek to cheek, so wide, so  _ happy _ , it almost hurt. 

The other council members had craned their necks to look towards the contents of the package, but Obi-Wan had hid them with his arm and a glare.

It wasn’t until late that evening, after Padawan Juirok Vuc-Magh had been decided as ready to take the trails, that Obi-Wan had looked at the contents of the package again. And he smiled as he re-read that small piece of paper wrapped along with the gifts. 

_ We thought you would want them. And I knew this would be the year you ran out of it. Happy Life day. _

He gently picked up the bag of tea leaves, and set them aside on the small caf table in front of him. Next, he slowly lifted Ahsoka’s old Silka beads, gently letting the evening sunlight reflect off of them. He set them down next to the beads. Then he picked up Anakin’s Padawan Braid. 

He gently traced his pinky finger along the golden strands of hair, saw his own woven in, as customary. Saw the individual marking beads, one for every achievement, every accomplishment. Saw the strands of thread, the carefully wrapped piece of golden string that tied the hair together at the bottom.

He missed Anakin, he let himself know. It had been six years- and he missed him everyday, like part of him, the most vital part, was missing. Which it was. 

But a tiny little piece had woven it’s way back into his fractured soul.

He smiled once more, as the sun slowly set behind the half-closed blinds.

7: Reconciliation, do you require my hindsight or foresight?

Anakin knew this day would come. Knew that he’d have to face the music, knew he’d have to talk to Obi-Wan after- well,  _ After.  _

And he meant to keep in touch, he really did.  _ (Lies, all lies, you wanted to hate him, but you couldn’t so you pushed yourself away, let you and him suffer. _ )

But here he was, sitting at a table, at Dex’s, on Coruscant, across from Obi-Wan. He wasn’t sure how he ended up here- he knew there must have been a com conversation- he had reached out. Or was it Obi-Wan? He didn’t remember. Somehow, they must have agreed on a neutral ground- Dex’s. Somehow, they had ordered  _ their  _ meal, Dex had given it to them, on the house. 

They stared at each other, neither wanting to be the first to talk. Eventually, Obi-Wan opened his mouth. 

“How are Luke and Leia?” That was good, Anakin decided. Not really how he was, or talking about feelings- just about his kids. Which he could talk about. All day, in fact.

“Good, um, they’re good. Luke is the vice president of his second grade class- um, Leia joined the junior debate team. And they’re growing so fast!” They settled into conversation- not an easy one, but accepting. Obi-Wan asked about Luke and Leia, Anakin asked about how Bail Organa was. Never about the order, always about people, never about themselves.

  
Somehow, they had made their way outside, and to the top of a skyscraper. Somehow, the conversation had seized, and they sat side by side, shoulders almost touching. And then he still wasn’t sure if it was him or Obi-Wan that had made the first move, but then they were crying, hugging each other like they would never see the other again. And Anakin was sobbing into Obi-Wan’s shoulder, and Obi-Wan into Anakin’s hair, and their arms wrapped so tightly around each other like brothers.

And somehow they had ended up sitting side by side, Anakin’s head resting on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, Obi-Wan’s arm wrapped around, and his arm the same. And Anakin had brokenly muttered, “I’m sorry,” into Obi-Wan’s tunic, and Obi-Wan had whispered, “Me too,” into Anakin’s hair. The unspoken, “I love you,” passed between then, burning bright, bringing their souls closer, their hearts closer, and the force was singing with happiness.

“Can- can we try-again? Y’know, the brother thing?” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Yes, I want to Anakin, I really, really do. But things have to be different.” Anakin nodded.

“Yeah, I know.” Anakin knew Obi-Wan could feel him tensing up against his side- but he couldn’t help it. He stared ahead, unspoken question frozen on his lips. Obi-Wan nudged him playfully.

“You can ask whatever you were about to say.” Oh, that sneaky little devil- Obi-Wan really knew him too well.

“Would you, umm, well- it’s customary for the brother to- I mean- it’s supposed to be asked when the kid is born, but, wouldyoubeLuke’sgodfather?” Obi-Wan blinked, slowly. Then his expression softened.

“I mean- you don’t have to if you don’t want to- but I think Luke would really love it- I would really love it-” Obi-Wan cut him off with a gentle squeeze to the shoulders.

“Anakin,” he continued softly, “I’d be honoured.” Anakin let himself relax against Obi-Wan’s side.

“Thank you.” 

8: What do you need, weary traveler of the stars?

Ahsoka knew it would happen. Shehad waited, and waited, and waited. Sooner or later, she had known. Anakin Skywalker was  _ bored _ .

Now, Ahsoka knew her old Master. She knew how happy he’d been ever since he and Obi-Wan had reconciled last year. She knew how much she loved being a dad, how much he enjoyed working at his mechanics shop, where he had become a renowned galaxy-known engineer. But he was bored.

He missed it. Missed the adrenaline of the battle, the rush of not knowing what would come next. He would never say, but he loved the back to back missions, the sleepless nights, the death he so narrowly escaped. Ahsoka knew how he thrived on it. 

Now, that’s not to say Ahsoka wasn’t born. But ever since she and Rex had started the training center, she felt complete. She didn’t need to be a Jedi. She didn’t need it like Anakin had needed it. She was happy training Republic citizens across the galaxy how to fight. How to defend themselves. Most of them went on to the militia. Some were just there for the self defence. 

But she knew,  _ knew _ , she had to get him out. And she knew exactly what she was going to do.

She waited until nightfall. That’s when she masked herself so good in the force (in a way only the Chosen One could’ve taught her) even Anakin couldn’t have sensed her. Well, if he was awake, or not as exhausted, maybe. But Luke and Leia had gotten into a fight, and Anakin had been alone when it happened, so he had to deal with it by himself. And she knew it had been a busy day at the shop. She knew, because she had planned it.

She roped Luke and Leia into fighting, after explaining the situation to them. They were oddly perspective for eight-year-olds, and had readily agreed. Then, she had added extra advertising for his business, by making him agree to a discount day, and then basically telling the entire galaxy. 

So now, as he slept, exhausted, she kidnapped him. Well, not really. She and Rex both had room’s of their own at his house, and they were staying the night. So- it at least was breaking and entering. And she was sure she’d have his consent- after he found out what she was letting him do. 

But first- kidnapping. She carefully administered the drug by using the vein in his left arm. Well- yes, she was drugging him. It was all with good cause!

She then used the force to pick him up, and gently maneuvered him to the Republic cruiser she may or may not have stolen from the Senate. She had Bail’s consent!

She then set him down in the co-pilot's chair, and she sat down in the other seat, and they were off. A while later, while they were still in hyperspace, Anakin started to stir. 

“Huh? Wazza going on?” He pushed himself up in the captain's chair, reached out his hand to defend himself with the force, only to be stopped by Ahsoka’s hand, who gently pushed him back down.

“We’re heading to Ilum.” Anakin’s head snapped up.

“What? Ilum? What’s going on, Ahsoka? Where am I? Where’s Luke and Leia?” Ahsoka answered with as much calmness as possible, trying to fight off the grin. It felt good to feel the way Anakin’s force signature was pulsing. Yes, uncertainty and fear were the first emotions, but she could feel the underlying pleasure. The sense that a new adventure was coming. 

“I have- for, umm, for better lack of word- kidnapped you.” Anakin raised a single eyebrow, something he probably inherited from Obi-Wan, Ahsoka thought wryly. 

“You see- we’re going to Ilum to, ah- get you a new saber.” Anakin propped his feet up on the dashboard, folded his hands behind his head, and looked at her expectantly.

“Luke and Leia gave me their consent- see, we think we need to give you something new to do.”

Anakin’s brow furrowed, and he put his feet back down. 

“What do you mean?”

“ _ We’regoingtoTatooineafter _ .” Ahsoka blurted out, anticipating Anakin’s reaction. She anticipated correctly. 

“What?! Tatooine? Why?” Ahsoka looked at him gently.

“We’re going to see your mom.” (A/N: Anakin’s mom never died, so he didn’t have the major dark side moment, and he didn’t commit any crimes, so no one had anything against him.)Anakin opened his mouth to protest, but Ahsoka cut him off.

“And then, I’m going to leave.” Anakin beat her to it this time.

“What?!” 

“And then,” Ahsoka continued, “You’re going to free some slaves.”

  1. Revolution and revelation are one in the same. 



Obi-Wan was feeling particularly content that day. He especially loved the part when Anakin had hacked into the Jedi temple’s intercoms, and screamed “Happy life day, Mace-y boy!” Master Yoda laughing was really just the Krayt Dragon Pearl on top, he figured. 

He felt even more content, when he knew of the Revolution that had sparked. It started out as a whisper, as most things do. A rumour, something the Padawan’s and Initiatives ceased to talk about when the masters and knights were around.

“Did you hear about the stint at Tatooine, oh man, if it’s real, that would be so awesome.”

“Kiza, hold your forces, the same thing happened on Zygerria.”

“Dhetrin, Dhetrin! Jakku was just liberated!”

Eventually, the masters had piped up, asking what the younglings were talking about. When they responded, a dreamy look would pass over their eyes, and they would say, “The Revolution.” Now, Obi-Wan had an inkling of what it might be, but he wouldn’t be certain until the broadcast that had just started airing.

“Citizens of the Republic, didja miss me? Here I am, former General/ Jedi KnightSkywalker, in the flesh. Well, not really, because, y’know, it’s a holorecording, but you get the idea.”

Holovid Anakin awkwarding scratched the back of his head, glancing around, before settling back on the recording device. 

“I’m sure you’ve heard whispers, rumours, murmurings of what’s been going on for the past few months. Well, it’s as simple as this: I’m starting a revolution.” Mace glanced at Obi-Wan, not even trying to hide his puzzling expression, the searching in his face, the unasked question of,  _ “Did you know or play a part in this?” _ Obi-Wan shook his head, turning his attention fully back to the hologram. 

“Now, don’t scoff, I am. Am I starting a war? No. Will it turn into one? If we change, then no. It’s a revolution. To anyone who’s ever been a slave, in any sense of the word: hear me. I’ve been a slave until nine years ago. I was an actual slave as a child, and then I became a slave to my emotions, and my arrogance, and to those who held higher power than me. I know what it’s like.”

Master Yoda had a troubled look at Anakin describing his time in the order, but it was replaced by- was that pride?

“This horrid abomination of a lifestyle needs to stop. You’ve heard about the liberations of Tatooine, Jakku, and Zygerria. Those are the first three of the millions I have planned. And I can, and fully intend to do this without your support, Republic. But it would be some much easier, and so much quicker, if we had your help. I am fighting with the help of my sister, Ahsoka Tano. I am fighting with the help of my brothers, the former battalion once known as the 501st.”

If the Jedi looked shocked at the word sister, then Obi-Wan was pretty sure Windu had a stroke at the mention of the 501st. 

“We are fighting for freedom. We are fighting for our rights. We are fighting for the rights of those taken away from them. We are fighting for the democracy we deserve. The  _ life  _ we deserve. The freedom that should be given to us, for no other reason than being alive. Let me be clear: this is not a rebellion. It’s a revolution. But it should also be a revelation. 

“It should open your eyes to how much we have to change. To however much this may not be your fault, if you ignore this now, it will be on  _ you _ . Everyone of you who is ignorant enough to ignore this message, to ignore what is happening to others around you. It’s your fault, you, who takes every breath for granted, who takes every choice they get to make as an annoyance, instead of a privilege.

“I’m not saying you have to fight. But spread the world. Let people know that the revolution is coming, and with it, a revelation.

“After all, they are one in the same.” Obi-Wan felt the stares of the other Jedi at him, at Yoda, and Windu, at each other. Obi-Wan looked eye’s with Master Yoda, and in turn, they each nodded once.

The Jedi would fight. 

10: Those little moments shape us, lead us, guide us into the people we are today.

It just wasn’t fair. No, it was more than unfair. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t okay, maybe it was even a felony-

“Luke, your teacher didn’t let you retake a quiz when you got a bad grade. Not the end of the world, bud.”

“But Leia’s teacher let her do it! I just- it’s gonna bring my whole grade down.” Anakin gently ruffled Luke’s hair, and smiled when Luke swatted the hand away.

“You should’ve seen the grade Anakin got on his quiz for the same subject then, Luke, force, it was so bad tha-” Anakin slammed his hand over Obi-Wan’s mouth. 

It was nice, Luke thought, having his whole family here. Leia was shopping with Aunt Ahsoka, and he was here, with Uncle Ben. (“Obi-Wan’s too much of a handful.” “They say Ahsoka and Anakin all the time! It’s the same amount of syllables!” “Master… just let them call you Ben.”)

He did miss Uncle Rex, but he was supposed to come over later, since he was doing a performance review at the Nabooian Training Center. So for now, he was content to sit here with his dad, and his Uncle, and listen to embarrassing stories about his father, that were given for the sole purpose of making him feel better. And making his dad look like he wanted to strangle Ben, of course.

“No dad, don’t stop him now, I’m hooked.” Obi-Wan gave Anakin a triumphant grin, and Anakin gave Luke a mock glare. 

“Well, it started after Anakin had the audacity to sneak out of the temple  _ again _ , and try to make his way onto the lower levels of Coruscant.” Thirty minutes later, and five embarrassing stories out of the bag, was when they got the call.

***

Anakin barely gave them a second glance before dashing to the speeder, letting them just strap in, before he was off, haphazardly racing down the Nabooian streets until he made his way to the hospital he was told to come to.

He raced up to the front desk, Obi-Wan and Luke rushing behind him, pushing everyone out of the way.

“Where is she?!” The female Zabrak looked startled for a minute, then her features softened slightly. But only slightly. Because at thirty-two, still in his prime, Anakin Skywalker was still a terrifying figure. 

“I- I’m sorry sir- y- you can’t see her right now- she’s stil-”

“SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!” Anakin roared, and the terrified Zabrak gave a little squeak, and looked around for help, but got none. Obi-Wan tried to lay a calming hand on Anakin’s shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

“Come on Luke. Let’s wait outside until your father is done.” Obi-Wan murmured into Luke’s ear, gently turning him towards the door. “No, Ben, she’s my sist-”

“I promise, as soon as we can see her, we will.” Obi-Wan reassured him, leading him out the door. 

**::Try not to choke anyone.::** He tried to communicate with Anakin over their bond.

**::No promises.::** He sent back grimly, which wasn’t exactly reassuring, but he had Luke to take care of right now. 

Obi-Wan walked outside with Luke, where they sat on the side of a street on a bench, Obi-Wan gently rubbing circles on Luke’s back, the small boy burying his face in Obi-Wan’s casual tunics. 

Obi-Wan sighed, helpless. 

**:: Anything?::**

**::Idiot zabrak finally let me go. Heading up to her room right now… stupid lift won’t go faster.::**

**::I’m sure she’ll be fine. Me and Luke are worried too, you know.::**

**::Yeah, force, yeah- you’re right, sorry. How’s Luke? Is he okay?::**

**::We’re doing just fine. You worry about Leia.::**

**::Finally! Okay, I’m through. Snips is sitting at her bed, it’s really sweet, actually. Oh, here comes the doctor.::**

**::It’s just her foot- well, it’s not “it’s just” but, you know-::**

**::It’ll be alright, Padawan::** He couldn’t see, but he could feel the way Anakin relaxed through the force at the familiar phrase. It had been ten years since- since he last called Anakin that. He was glad it was still welcome. 

**::We’ll be waiting here for you, whenever you’re ready.::**

**::Yeah,th-thanks, master.::**

The force glowed a little brighter around them.

11: Every echo leads us closer to the source.

“Are you okay? You sure you don’t need anything? Is your foot elevated enough? Do you-”

“Dad.” Leia cut him off with a small grin. “I’m fine. Although, I must admit, it  _ is _ nice to have everyone waiting hand and foot on me. Anakin gently swatted her arm.

“Cheeky brat. Holler if you need anything, okay?” Leia nodded. Anakin gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Goodbye demon princess!” He called as he walked out of the room. Leia threw her pillow at him. She called the pillow back to her using the force, plopped it behind her head, and settled back into it. She had just gotten the all clear to get out of the hospital, and it had literally taken her dad two  _ hours  _ to get back to the house that was thirty minutes away, he was going so slow. 

She appreciated the sentiment, sure, but it was a little ridiculous. After a week in the hospital, because her dad was an overprotective  _ worrier _ .

To be far, her family tried their best to make sure that her week in the hospital was the best ever. She and Luke had their birthday party there (Luke very grudgingly agreed, might she add.) Uncle Ben visited once or twice, but the order only let him have so much time off. Aunt Ahsoka felt so guilty, she visited every single day, even though Leia had repeatedly told her that it  _ wasn’t _ her fault. 

It had been the stupid drunk drivers fault, but thankfully, the driver had been caught. It turned out to be a twenty year old man and a Wookie, and after Anakin had given him a piece of his mind, and he paid for Leia’s hospital fee, she was pretty sure he wasn’t going to be showing his face on Naboo again.

For now, she was content to sit back, and watch the holodramas the she secretly loved, but refused to admit it. 

Halfway through watching the Hutt fall in love with the frog-like creature, Luke came rushing in. She caught the look on his face.

“Again?” He nodded, and sat at the edge of her bed.

“He says he’s really, really sorry- but he thinks this could be the turning point-”

“He says that  _ every time _ .” Luke gave her a sympathetic glance. She sighed.

“I mean- what he does- it’s amazing, and I’d love to be like- like helping him one day, as a strategist, or a spy, or soldier, but-  _ we’re his kids _ .” Luke just looked at her, unable to say anything, because, she knew, deep down, he thought she was right.

Then, he threw himself down next to her.

“Hey, watch the leg!” He just shifted around, until he was laying shoulder to shoulder with her, blonde hair a stark contrast against her chocolate brown.

“I was being careful! C’mon, let’s keep watching that holodrama that you refuse admit you like.”

Leia swatted at him, but handed over the holopad to him nonetheless. She smiled, relaxing into the pillows. At least she had her brother, if nothing else. 

12: To feel, to learn, to live, to love, there is no greater privilege.

Today was always hard. It was always the worst of days for him. Well, the twins birthday was always a little somber for him, since that was when she- but he couldn’t exactly be sad on his children’s birthday, could he? 

But everyday, on their birthday, after they went to sleep, after they cleaned up, he went to bed alone, and was reminded of the very  _ empty _ spot next to him. And he cried. Alone, heart just a little more chipped.

And he missed her. Everything about her. Her eye’s, her laugh, her beauty, her love, her smile, her passion, and  _ pure _ ,  _ pure _ fire for which she fought. The way she wanted to heal the world through  _ compassion _ , through  _ democracy _ , and she wouldn't stop until she was satisfied. 

But today, today on their  _ anniversary _ , he could be sad. And everyone could be sad with him. And it was  _ okay _ to be sad, he realized, as he finished pulling on his black tunic. As he pulled on the coat overtop, and went to the living room, where Luke and Leia were already waiting. They each took one of his hands, and, together, they made their way to the cemetery. Meeting them there was Sola, and Pooja and Ryoo And Jobal and Ruwee and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. 

  
  


The sky was blue out-  _ though it shouldn’t be blue, it should be raining, weeping, mourning the loss of one of the most amazing people in the world _ \- the trees were green, and he could feel the life around them- and hated it. He could feel the children laughing, feel the joy of the world- and he didn’t want to-  _ oh force, he didn’t want to _ . But he did anyway. 

And they walked to the grave together, and they each put down a flower, everytime a different one. Except Anakin. He, every year, would put down a Jiper Snippet, so much like the one he gave her when he was just a slave boy-  _ Are you an angel? I’m a person, and my name is Anakin!-  _ except that one, the original one - _ So you don’t forget me _ .- she had been buried wearing it.

And then, after they had all left, leaving Anakin alone, as the Naberrie’s would be back by themselves later, he let himself cry. Murmured words of angel, and I love yous, and promises of forever that only he would hear left his lips. Pain, physical, mental, emotional, tumbled through the force, his lips, and heart.

And when Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had come back a good few hours later, he let them drag him away, let them hold him as he cried into their shoulders, let them hug him, and say  _ I’m sorry _ , even though he knew they knew it was meaningless.

But he let them do it.

He would let them tell him it was okay.

He would cherish it.

Memorize it.

He would hold on to the family he had left.

He  _ had  _ to. 

13: Wars are not won by death, but by life. 

Anakin sighed as he walked into the Jedi temple. It had been- thirteen years. Thirteen years, he reminded himself. But now he was here- and heading to a training dojo to- well, to spar. It had been- thirteen years again, he reminded himself. Thirteen years since he actually fought against an opponent. Besides Ahsoka, that was. 

And when he met Obi-Wan in the private training dojo, no words were needed- just the unsheathing of two blades- one gold, one blue- with the two familiar snap-hisses, they started fighting. 

The beautiful dance of grace and power, elegance and skill, Sorseu against the more offensive Djem So. Parries against strikes, slashing against blocks, a solid wall against the force trying to push it down. 

They swirled around each other, falling into familiar footwork, smiles on their faces, despite the sweat soaked hair and disheveled clothing. 

Back and forth they danced, force pushing and pulling and pulsing, bending to their will, guiding them, being a sort of moderator, in a sense.

And when Anakin pinned Obi-Wan down with a lightsaber to the neck, he did nothing but laugh, smile brightly as Anakin offered a hand up. They each took out a flask of water, and drank until it was nearly empty. Obi-Wan frowned at Anakin’s breath.

“Did you even use the fresher this morning?” Anakin grinned.

“It’s Corellian Whiskey.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and instead of saying anything, used the force to swipe the bottle from Anakin’s grasp, and took a large swing.

“Hey!” Obi-Wan smirked at him around the nozzle of the bottle.

“Y’know, I really missed this.” Obi-Wan put the flask down.

“I did too. Although- gold?” Anakin shrugged.

“Your guess is as good as mine. I’m assuming it has something to do with the whole chosen one thing. Right before the Tatooine liberation, Snips took me to Ilum.  **(A/N: There would be no Rebel’s in this- yes, Anakin would make the choice to fight the chancellor instead of helping her, so he would still give her the blue saber’s and Rex- but she’d never get more Saber’s, she’d keep the blue. I know there are still a lot of plot holes- I’ll leave you readers to fill them in for yourselves, but I wanted to clear that one up.)** And I went in- and it was like they were singing to me- and I was supposed to choose each and every one of them, but I just kept going further, and further, until I was in like- the heart of the planet, or something. And then I turned a corner- and there were no other crystals, except this one right in the middle. And it literally floated into my palm- I didn’t even do anything. And as soon as we made contact- I passed out. And then when I woke up- I was outside the caves- with a fully constructed lightsaber in my hand.”

Obi-Wan gaped at him, and Anakin expected him to start gushing or whatever, or demand to go to the archives, or consult Master Yoda, but all he said was, “Since it’s you, I’m really not surprised.” Anakin mock-glared at him, but chuckled nonetheless.

“So- now that I’ve beat you-  _ again _ , might I add, I think you owe me Dex’s.” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, do I now?” Anakin smirked.

“Yes, yes you do.”

“Can I ask why?”

“Cause I said so.” Obi-Wan laughed, stood up, and offered Anakin a hand, which he didn’t need, but took anyway.

“Well, who am I to argue with logic like that?”

14: And it goes like this.

Anakin knew a lot of things. He knew that he loved his family. He knew that somewhere- the force was looking down on him, and thanked him for what he did. He knew somewhere- that Padme was waiting for him, and she knew he was waiting for her. What Anakin did  _ not _ know, however, was that one day- he would write an Autobiography. 

He wasn’t sure who he let rope him into this. All he knew was that one thing led to another, and here he was, sitting on the front porch of his house, looking at the lake in the distance, while the sun slowly lowered itself in the sky in front of them. 

When he was younger, he thought being a Jedi was all he would ever want. He thought that being free meant having power, being known. But now, he realized free meant love, and the life he built for himself.

Free meant Rex, who’s business bloomed around him while he helped branch out into other outer rim worlds, after they had found a way to slow down the aging process of the clones. Rex, who was always there for him, who helped him fight, helped him recover. Rex, who helped him _ see _ .

Free meant Ahsoka, who got everything he wanted for her and more. Who carved her own path, who defied, and loved, and forgave, and  _ healed _ . Ahsoka, who was nothing but understanding, always there, never, ever giving up. Ahsoka, who helped him  _ learn _ .

Free meant Luke, with his eyes and his hair, and Padme’s love, and gentle personality. Luke who was a pilot, and a mechanic who’s skills kept growing, and he knew that his skills with a lightsaber would be almost unbeatable one day. Luke, who was so bright and forgiving and gentle. Luke, who helped him  _ hear _ .

Leia, who looked every bit her mother, Leia, who would be the galaxy’s great politician, after Bail (who Leia was quite close with), the current Supreme Chancellor, of course. Leia, who had his fire, and his  _ fight _ . Leia, who was passionate and diplomatic and fearless and beautiful. Leia, who helped him  _ understand _ . 

And then there was Obi-Wan. With his ice, and his warmth, and his understanding. Obi-Wan, who raised him from childhood, who helped him learn and grow, who was a steady hand, who he could always turn to. Obi-Wan, who helped him  _ love _ .

They were his family, and he couldn’t be happier.

“Anakin, are you  _ sure _ that this drink is non- alcoholic?” Anakin chuckled at Ben, who was sipping his Nabooian- berry beverage, that was definitely  _ not  _ spiked.

“I think so, Master. I kind of zoned out while I was in the kitchen.” Anakin gave a laugh when Ben snorted through his nose, the drink spraying on the deck around them. Anakin wrinkled his nose.

“Ew, gross, Master. Now I have to get Luke and Leia to clean it up.” Obi-Wan coughed slightly, and glared at Anakin.

“Can’t believe you use your own children to do a task as simple as this-”

“You made me do ‘tasks as simple as this.’”

“Yes well- kriff it, I’m going to make my tea.” Anakin gave him a cheeky wave as he walked in the house, turning his attention back to the distant figure of Luke and Leia, who were caught up in some sort of ball game with their Aunt and Uncle.

Anakin smiled, and yelled, “Dinner’s in ten!” He got back various responses of, 

“Yeah, sure, whatever!”

“Better be Luna legs, you promised!”

“Sure thing, Skyguy!”

“Sir, yes sir!” Anakin laughed at Rex’s sarcasm.  _ Yeah _ , he thought,  _ this really is freedom _ .

He smiled as he accepted the Oga Beer Obi-Wan handed him.

“What are you so happy about? You didn’t spike the tea leaves, did you?” Anakin shook his head, easy grin gracing his lips.

“No- I just think, for the first time in- well, ever, that I’m really, really, truly happy.” Obi-Wan’s expression changed, mock worry being replaced by, well there was no other way to put it but-  _ love _ .

His hand settled on Anakin’s knee, and gently squeezed.

“I’m glad.” They shared a smile together.

“Y’know, never, ever, in a million years, did I think I’d be living this kind of life. With two kids, and freeing slaves alongside my sister and brothers- but I think that it’s the best life I could’ve lived, right?” Obi-Wan hummed in agreement. They settled for watching the silhouettes of a Togruta and three humans toss a ball back and forth, laughter ringing from their mouths, faces content in the force. 

_ Definitely worth it _ , Anakin thought. 

“So, how’s the book going?” Anakin turned his attention back to Obi-Wan, who gestured to the holocomputer that was in Anakin’s lap.

“I think it’s going pretty well, to be honest. Another thing I never thought I’d do- become a writer. I mean, I’m writing an autobiography at the age of thirty seven. Bleh. I’m getting  _ old _ .” Obi-Wan laughed at the mortified expression on Anakin’s face. 

“Does this mean I get to start calling you ‘old man’ now?” Anakin arched an eyebrow.

“Do you even want me to mention your own age?” Obi-Wan shuddered, and Anain laughed. Really laughed. The wholehearted kind, that came from the bottom of your stomach, building it’s way through you, until you couldn’t possibly contain it, and it passed through your lips. And then Obi-Wan joined him, and it wasn’t even that funny, what they were laughing for- they just  _ were _ , and that was enough.

And so, now, Anakin was content to sit back, and watch his children play in the dying sunlight, while they passed a ball back and forth with his sister and brother, while his other brother sat next to him, gently sipping his tea. He was content to feel the light, laughter, and love throughout the force, to, just this once, forget about everything else, and just focus on this small, loving, perfect piece of eternity. 

_ This is my story _ , Anakin thought.

_ And it goes like this. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to tell me if you enjoyed!
> 
> My tumblr is: anotheramericantragedy20
> 
> Feel free to talk to me there!


End file.
